1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a luminescent module, and more particularly to an electroluminescent module.
2. Related Art
In recent years, advances in electroluminescent technology push material and manufacturing techniques of light emitting diode (LED) forward. Their applications range from indicators of computers or home appliances, backlight sources of liquid crystal displays, to traffic lights or vehicle lights. They may even be used as light sources of illumination. However, with increasing light emitting power, the LED also produces more heat. If such heat cannot be properly and effectively dissipated, the light emitting efficiency thereof will be lowered.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional LED module 1 is constituted by an LED package 11 and a module substrate 12, and the LED package 11 is constituted by an LED element 111, a carrier substrate 112 and a package material 113.
The LED element 111 is constituted by a p-type doped layer P01, a light emitting layer I01 and an n-type doped layer N01, in sequence stacked together. Besides, the LED element 111 also has a p-type contacting electrode E01 and an n-type contacting electrode E02. The p-type contacting electrode E01 is in contact with the p-type doped layer P01. The n-type contacting electrode E02 is in contact with the n-type doped layer N01.
The carrier substrate 112 has a first surface S01, a second surface S02 and a patterned conductive layer PC1. The first surface S01 and the second surface S02 are disposed opposite to each other. The patterned conductive layer PC1 is extended from the first surface S01 to the second surface S02, and divided into a first conductive block B01, and a second conductive block B02.
The LED element 111 is disposed on the first surface S01 of the carrier substrate 112. The p-type contacting electrode E01 and the n-type contacting electrode E02 of the LED element 111 are electrically connected to part of the patterned conductive layer PC1 by a soldering material SO1.
The package material 113 covers the LED element 111 and part of the patterned conductive layer PC1 for protecting the LED element 111.
The module substrate 12 has a surface S11, disposed facing to the second surface S02 of the carrier substrate 112. At least one electrical connection pad 121 is disposed on the surface S11 of the module substrate 12. The electrical connection pad 121 is also electrically connected to part of the patterned conductive layer PC1 on the second surface S02 of the carrier substrate 112 by the soldering material SO1.
However, the LED module 1 does not provide an effective heat dissipation path for dissipating the heat generated from the LED element 111. Therefore, when the LED element 111 operates at high temperatures for a long time, its material will deteriorate quickly, so that the reliability and light emitting efficiency of the LED element 111 are lowered.